Fever
by KimieArato
Summary: Something is gettin' hot in here; and it's not Kengo's fever. Just a little something i came up with after watching the anime. Takes place after the last episode rated M for later chapters


The mid-day birds chirped loudly into the warm air; a cooling breeze swept the dried leaves into a tornado of colors. Taking in a deep inhale, Akira laid on the school's roof peacefully. His eyes were pleasantly closed; he laid there listening to the sounds of school. The random outbursts of the new crazy literature teacher, the hums and murmurs during the passing periods and the small tapping noise that was steadily getting louder as if it were getting closer and closer. His eyes shot open. _"Wait…aw shit--"_

"Akira~~~~" Aya's voice boomed loudly into the open sky. A flock of birds flew from their sitting places in a swarm of black and brown. Akira sat up slowly; sitting with his back leaned against the chain fence that surrounds the roof. Aya had her fisted hand pressed against the widely opened door, that she had just slammed open by the way. Her eyes were filled with rage, her face flush. Akira could've sworn he saw steam spewing from her ears as well. "A…ki….raaaaa" her hoarse voice grumbled. Akira stuck his pinky finger in the cavern of his ear.

"Ehhhh…what is it?" He said annoyed. Aya scoffed and stomped over to Akira and loomed over him, her body completely blocking the warm sun. Akira, fully in her shadow, looked up at her, his expression not shifting the slightest. "Can I help you?"

Aya clenched her fist tight and held it in front of her chest, she grumbled through her gritting teeth. "You…weren't at class today…AGAIN~!" Her brow furrowed deeply.

Akira glided his tongue against the front of his top teeth, and made a clicking noise. "And…this is…new?" He arched an eyebrow.

Aya opened her once tightly shut eyes and glared at him. "You knew we had our presentations today! Our group was supposed to go third, but neither you nor Kengo showed up! So I had to pull info out of my ass to make up for you slackers! Kajimou-sensei almost killed me with his flying chalk of death!!" She shivered at the memories. Then she remembered something, she snapped. "Oh that reminds me. Where is that little punk?!" She took out her wooden kendo sword out of god-knows-where and patted it into her palm. "I want to have a _**talk**_ with him too!!"

Akira's eyes widened slightly, "Wait, Kengo wasn't in class?"

Aya groaned. "Uggh, didn't you listen to word I said?!" Aya pouted for a moment and then loosened up her angry expression a little when she took a closer look at Akira. "O-oh, so he's not with you then, I guess?" Akira shook his head. Aya placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, she thought out loud. "Hmm come to think of it, I haven't seen him around school all day. Maybe he's stayed home sick…"

Akira's gaze shifted to the air conditioning system that hummed and banged softly. Aya's face went angry again and she clutched her sword hard, it made a crackly sound. "Or maybe he's played hooky to the ENTIRE day—that son of a—Akira, w-where are you going?!" Aya's tone changed as Akira stood up and began to walk towards the door. Before he went to go inside he said to Aya "It's my free period."

Aya had flames burst around her, she held up her sword like a mighty warrior. "YOU JUST SKIPPED CLASS!! EVERY PERIOD IS A FREE PERIOD TO YOU~~~"

Akira scuffed his shoes on the gray pavement as he slowly treaded home; well, not exactly to his _own_ home, but a home nonetheless. Akira couldn't stand the headache Aya was giving him, and he didn't feel like staying in school the rest of the day. He normally just goes there for lack of better things to do anyways—but now, he noticed that he actually _**has**_something better to do.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he looked up to the apartment complex. Although they used to live in an actual house, Akira had quickly gotten used to coming here.

Third floor, fifth window on the left.

He pressed the buzzer, a woman with a high pitched voice answered. "May I help you?" Akira looked towards the speaker annoyed and stated "It's Akira, let me in." Another high pitched sound came from the speaker, this time it was in the form of a squeal. "Akiraaaa honey! You've come during your lunch period to see me off to work! You are such a wonderful man!! Oh, but I don't want you to see me in my work clothes. Kyaaa so embarrassing!! I wanna look presentable for me sweet little--"

Her monologue was cut short by another buzzing sound, signaling the unlocking of the door. Akira smiled; he knew _he_ was here.

Akira came up the elevator. When it opened he walked to the pale colored door. He was glad that he at least didn't have to ask for entry at _this_ door. The numbered key pad lit up a neon blue as he hit the * key. He punched in the 8-numbered code, pressed the # button and turned the handle as it made a beeping noise. As he walked through the open door and began to take off his shoes, he braced himself for impact.

"Akiraaa!!" The long haired, big chested woman practically tackled Akira. She hugged him tightly and rubbed her cheek against his brunette hair. "My sweet honey!! I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to get to work! Kengo was so mean for cutting me off like that; and such a scary look on his face! He was like a zombie, the living dead! So, so scary~~~!" Akira softly pushed Mayu off of him.

She pouted for a second but soon put on her shoes and walked out the door. She turned on her heal towards the door. "Bye bye!" She exclaimed, a bright smile on her blushing face. Akira responded with a mumbled 'bye'. He let go of the door. As it slowly began to shut Mayu got a peculiar look on her face; her eyes got almost cat-like. "Take good care of him, Akira."

Akira was a bit taken back by the statement. He felt his head and shoulders flinch back a little; letting out a flustered "Wha--?" The door shut; beeping again signaling it being locked.

Akira sighed and turned from the door and looked into the house. "What was that?" He whispered to himself. He shrugged, as if he were letting the matter drop from himself. He began to walk into the house, towards the closed door at the end of the hallway.

He got to the door and knocked twice. He placed his hand on the golden knob and twisted it. "Oi, Kengo! You missed our presentation today; Aya's pissed." Pushing the door open, he continued speaking. "I got a beating from her, and she told me to pass it on to…you…" Akira's voice trailed off by the end of his sentence.

Kengo laid stomach side up on his mattress. His arms were to either side of his head; one leg dangled off the side of the bed. His comforter was bunched into a heap at his head board. Akira noticed Kengo's beat red cheeks. His blonde bangs hung over his eyes, closed in a light slumber. His black t-shirt was edged up a tad, exposing his toned stomach. His chest slowly rising and falling in that deep breathing of sleep.

Akira walked over to the side of the bed and stood over Kengo. He waited for a couple of seconds. Soon his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. Taking his index finger, he poked Kengo in the forehead. Kengo stirred in his sleep, moaning a little, and then fluttered his eyes open slowly.

"Nngh…" He rubbed one of his sleepy eyes with the ball of his fist. "Akira?" He sat up, putting his hand to his head. "Ah, this headache…"

Akira pulled the chair from Kengo's desk (which he never used for studying, writing, reading etc…) and sat on it next to the bed. The two sat there in silence for about one or two awkward minutes. Kengo opened his mouth to speak, "A--", but he was cut off by his own cough; one of those coughs that sounds worse the longer it lasts. He ended it by clearing his throat. Akira responded with a point-blank. "You're sick."

Kengo let out a short laugh followed with a weak smile. "You noticed." Akira pursed his lips yet again and leaned towards Kengo, narrowing his eyes accusatively. "Is this some plot to get out of going to Aya's kendo demonstration tomorrow?"

"What? No, no! I actually **want** to go to that! You and I have been planning on going to that together since--" As he spoke he shook his head, a little too hard. He stopped abruptly, his face looked even redder, and his eyes were glazed with lack of sleep and— well, that overall sick feeling. "Ah, shouldn't have done that…"

Akira smirked and leaned back. "Idiot."

Kengo pouted and whined. "Don't say that Akira-kun…" Kengo let his eyes drift to the poster Big Bang that hung on the back of his door. Akira asked, "So you heard your sister huh?" Kengo kept his eyes forward and answered. "Ugh, she woke me up from a cool dream too! I had to force myself to get up and out of bed to go turn off the speaker and unlock the door. It's so embarrassing when she talks like that!" Akira made a questionable expression and smirked. "I don't know. I kinda like it. The way she fawns over me like that." Kengo shifted his gaze to the wall. He repeated, mumbling. "D-don't…say that…Akira-kun…" Akira tilted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

In a quick change of subject Kengo blurted. "Oh!! So anyways…what are you doing here?" He asked, turning his focus back to Akira, who leaned back on the chair; his eyes slightly widened at Kengo's question. Akira tightened his lips into a thin line, narrowed his eyes and gazed to the left.

Placing his hand on the back of his head, Akira stared to his feet and mumbled. "Well…actually, I don't really know. Come to think of it, I was actually planning on going straight home. But I don't know what happened; I ended up here…Maybe it was a ghost guiding me. You're possessed--"

Kengo's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "W-what?! You really think so?" His face became worried.

Akira rolled his eyes and scoffed. Kengo loosened up and let his shoulders shrug. "Oh…you were joking." Akira felt a weird feeling rise in his stomach, his heart sped up and he clenched his fists against the tops of his legs. "Duh I was joking! I came here because—well….because…." He looked up at Kengo, who sat with his flushed face, filled with interest, he looked at Akira intently. Akira felt himself become even more flustered than he was at Mayu's comment. He let his eyes avoid eye contact.

"Well…for as long as I've known you…you've never stayed home from school…" he said "sick." he added as a side note, though he barely opened his mouth as he spoke. He looked up once again at Kengo whose face seemed a different shade of red. He opened his mouth, making a small gasping noise as if he were going to speak. But no words came out. He closed his mouth and looked to his fingers. Once again he looked up and opened his mouth. And like before, no sound.

As Akira watched Kengo search for words to say, he felt himself become warm in the face. He quickly added to his statement. "A-and when Shirogane was ill I would have to watch over him while he laid in bed. So I guess it became a habit or something…" He noticed something strange about Kengo's reaction to his words. Kengo's expression went…almost…disappointed.

"Oh…" he spoke softly. He let out a laugh and closed his eyes. "For a second I thought you came here because you were worried about me." He slowly opened his eyes, keeping them lowered to his hands.

Akira stared at Kengo for a few moments. Looking deeply at his blonde locks, his dark golden eyes…his pastel lips. Akira felt his body move without his permission (at least that what he would claim if anyone were to ever ask him about the matter). He put his knee onto the bed.

Startled, Kengo looked up quickly, only to meet Akira's face inches from his own. "What--" he began saying. Akira took hold of Kengo's wrists, pinning them softly to the wooden head board. Their eyes met for a moment; something sparked between them at that second, all common sense or reasoning completely vanished. Kengo's once widened-with-surprise eyes became heavy. His lids drooped until they were fully closed, he leaned his head towards Akira. Akira's own eyes slowly shut as he too leaned his face closer. His breath drifted softly on Kengo's lips; soon to be touched with his own.

Their lips made smacking sounds as the pace quickened; their heads bobbing into the kiss. Their breaths were audible, becoming faster and heavier. Akira was first to pull away from the kiss. He kept his eyes shut, and his lips hovered close Kengo's still-longing ones. Their breaths warmed each other's lips, moistened and glistening from the kiss.

Kengo whispered softly. "A-Akira-kun…you shouldn't. You'll catch my cold." Akira held Kengo's head in between his hands; he smirked as he looked into Kengo's concerned eyes. "That's not exactly what I wanted to hear from you…"

Akira guided Kengo's arms down from the head board (Kengo had kept them pinned, even though Akira let go of them). Kengo gulped and felt his head begin to spin. "Well then what were you expecting to hear?" He asked, a little weakly. Akira put his hand under Kengo's shirt, causing an immediate gasp from his blonde friend; eyes tightly closed. Akira glided his hand along Kengo's chest. His cold hands caused another gasp to escape Kengo's lips.

Akira leaned close and whispered into his ear. "This…and much _much _more."


End file.
